myownwarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Adoptable Stories/A.S.
Adoptable Stories Sown Out Two kits, Leafkit and Vinekit, were born sisters. They were always there for each other. But they soon found out that they aren't sisters and Vinekit has a different father. Vinekit, now Vinetail, and Leafkit, now Leafheart, are going to find her father, but when they get there, they find a surprise. Vinetail has to make a decision: her best friend, or her life? By: '''Spottedwing '''Adopted by: '''N/A '''Raven's Heart What if he never left ThunderClan? What if the prophecy of fire didn't really mean Firestar..? Ravenpaw is a loyal ThunderClan apprentice, he becomes a warrior, and becomes mates with Mistlewing, they have kits, but now Ravenheart, he has to save the Clans from Tigerclaw. By: '''Patchfeather '''Adopted by: '''N/A '''Three Little Sparks Three kits, going on adventures all the time and having fun. Mintkit is goofy, go lucky and forgets everything. When Mintpaw becomes and apprentice, her destiny is to become a medicine cat, but she has a warrior's spirit. When she is forced to, her brother, Rubblepaw, is angry, Applepaw is sad, but now full warriors, and medicine cats, they must make a hourney to find the hidden evil, and Mintleaf must pick: her destiny, or her best friends. By: '''Patchfeather '''Adopted by: '''N/A '''Runningfire's Prophecy A prophecy is given to an apprentice called Runningpaw, he is thought to be this cat, the cat to save the Clans, but how will he carry out this prophecy? And, how can he do it safely when the Clans are taken over by a cat who wants to kill them? A bunch of rogue cats befriend him, and wish to help him. BUt will saving the Clan really help him? He is willing to give his own wishes but the CLans might not be able to be saved, and sometimes things are not always as they seem. By: '''Runningfireclawheart '''Adopted by: '''N/A '''Kitty There have been prophecies about leaders, medicine cats, and great warriors. But what about Missy? The kittypet knows all about StarClan, and is starting to grow jealous of her brother, Cloudsky, who joined ThunderClan. Best of all, he has a prophecy about himself. Missy hears enough about it during Cloudsky's visits to her, so she joins along with him in hopes of being as important as him and maybe even being part of a prophecy. But Missy doesn't know everything about prophecies... By: '''XXGingerheartXx '''Adopted by: '''N/A '''Scars A young rogue takes place in a ferocious wolf attack, but afterwards, she is scarred. And some wounds cannot be healed. By: '''Blueleaf245 '''Adopted by: '''N/A '''Gone A young kit lives the life as a rogue. One morning, she wakes up and finds that her mother is dead. She lives in the Clans long enough to learn all the herbs. The story continues in Mistakes. '' '''By: '''Blueleaf245 '''Adopted by: '''N/A '''Blueleaf's Decision' Blueleaf has the hardest life. She is in love with a cat with a rival Clan, Breezeheart, and in with Moontail of her own Clan. The problem is, Moontail's brother, Cloudwhisker, is in love with Blueleaf. She struggles and then finally becomes mates with Thundertail. She has her kits, Jaggedkit, Frostkit, Fawnkit, Sedgekit and Wolfkit. Wolfkit and Frostkit die of greencough shortly after they are born. Jaggedkit, Fawnkit and Sedgekit become apprentices. Sedgepaw was found by a rival Clan's border and was lying dead on the ground with his father, Thundertail. Both had been in pain before they died. Jaggedpaw become Jaggedclaw, and Blueleaf's torment is finally over. By: '''Blueleaf245 '''Adopted by: '''N/A '''Mistakes A small group of rogues survive in a cave. THen a badger attack threatens their hope for survival. Then, they recruit 2 new rogues. Will they replace the dead, or will they destroy the rogue band? By: '''Blueleaf245 '''Adopted by: '''N/A '''Get Away "Everyone's such an idiot! I have to leave." Morning is a rude kittypet, she lives in a city, she hates it, and everyone's weak minded to her, she can't take it anymore, the noise, the Twolegs, the idiots! She has always loved the forest, but she only went up there with her Nofur every now and then, but she can't wait, it's far away but she has to get there, once she does she starts to wonder if she went a bit too far with everything. By: '''Patchfeather '''Adopted by: '''N/A '''Love and Hate A young she cat and a young tom. Life was perfect, until Ebonysky falls for another tom. Flintstrike finds out the day Ebonysky has the other tom's kits. The day he gets angry. The day that calls for vengeance. The day that calls for war. Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff